


Terminal

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Airports, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Light Impact Play, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, but in a positive way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC day 6: TerminalFeaturing: a slutty (in a reclaimed sense of the word way) sub, an accommodating stranger, and a quickie in an airport bathroom.
Relationships: Lennon/Elliott, Lennon/Stranger, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Terminal

From across the terminal, the stranger meets his eye contact. Lennon has been checking him out since they’d taken off their shoes side-by-side at the security line, and he’s fairly sure he’s seen the stranger’s eyes linger on Lennon’s admittedly fine jean-clad ass. 

The stranger finishes paying for his bottle of water, tucks it in the bag he has slung over his shoulder, and heads Lennon’s way, making his heart kick up a notch, more in excitement than anxiety.

“You headed to Portland, too?” The stranger settles into the lounge chair right next to him despite the fact that the waiting area is practically empty - he’s an hour early for the flight. 

“Mhmm. I like to make sure I can get through security easily.” 

“Why, you got something on you that you don’t want them to find?” 

Lennon smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

The stranger’s arm comes around the back of Lennon’s seat so that he can lean closer, his breath whispering over Lennon’s ear. “Maybe I should search you, see if I need to report anything to security.” 

The words send a shiver of excitement down Lennon’s spine even as his cock starts to harden, pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. “You can inspect me but you won’t find anything.” 

The stranger’s hand settles on his thigh; to anyone walking through the airport they probably look like a particularly handsy couple, not a pair of strangers. The stranger’s eyes travel down Lennon’s body until they settle on his crotch. One eyebrow raises. “I think we both know that’s wrong.” 

“I’ve got a little bit before the flight, I’m just going to go freshen up.” Lennon stands, slinging his backpack on and sauntering over to the nearest men’s bathroom. 

He’s just reaching for the biggest stall when the stranger presses up behind him, capturing him by the waist and kissing at his neck. “Tell me you don’t want this, you little slut.” 

Lennon looks over his shoulder at the stranger, his cock practically leaking in his pants. “I want this. I want you. Need you to fuck me, god-” 

With a growl, the stranger pulls open the stall door and pushes Lennon inside. They drop their bags, and then the stranger is pushing him around again to face the wall. “Hands on the wall.” 

Lennon bends a little, complying, savoring the cool feeling of the tile under his fingers. He gasps in a quick breath to hide a moan when the stranger reaches around to unzip his jeans, then strokes his cock. It’s the stranger’s turn to hide his reaction when he pulls the jeans over Lennon’s ass, down to his knees and spreading his legs apart. There, surely winking up at the stranger, is Lennon’s silicon plug, holding him open. 

“Fuck.” The stranger rocks his palm against the plug, sending parks of euphoria through Lennon’s gut. “You slut. Open for the first guy you see who’s willing to fuck your slutty little hole, huh?” 

Lennon nods, his face burning, the embarrassment surging through his system as pleasure. He  _ is _ such a slut, and so so proud of it, and so is-

The stranger’s hand claps down on one of his cheeks. It’s not a big impact, certainly not the most Lennon’s ever taken, but it’s enough to jostle the plug against his prostate.  _ “Please-” _

“Please, what?” 

“Please, sir, please fuck me, hurry-” 

There’s the sound of a condom packet being ripped open, and then the stranger is sliding the plug out and lining himself up. He’s bigger than the plug, so it burns, but the stretch is so, so good. Lennon clutches at the wall, his head falling forward, pushing his hips back to take more of the stranger, take everything. Once the stranger gains entrance, he pushes forward slowly until he’s fully seated in Lennon. Lennon can feel the rough texture of the stranger’s jeans on his bare ass, and it makes him high, so high. 

“Fuck, you’re tight. And your ass...could bounce a quarter off this thing. Nice work.” The stranger slaps again, the slight pain licking through Lennon’s system. “And I think you like that. Bet you like your ass red and stinging when someone takes it, don’t you?” 

Lennon nods, helpless, pushing back, trying to get the stranger to move, to fuck him for all he’s worth. 

“God, so needy.” With a grunt, the stranger grabs Lennon’s hips and uses them for leverage, completing a deep slide out by thrusting back in again, right over Lennon’s prostate. Lennon nearly groans aloud, bending his elbows and dropping his head to the cool tile, too. He has to move his hand up to cushion his forehead when the stranger really starts fucking him, his hips snapping his cock into Lennon’s body, over and over. 

Lennon’s orgasm is fast approaching, nipping at his heels, threatening to take him over any second, when the squeak of the bathroom door can be heard over their breaths. The stranger stills as someone walks along to the line of urinals. The thought that they could be caught swamps Lennon, and he bites down on his hand to keep from making any noise as his orgasm sweeps over him. His stranger, ever the quick thinker, grabs some toilet paper and catches his cum with it before it can get everywhere. The paper is rough on the sensitive skin of his cock head, and he shudders, spilling out a few more drops in the stranger’s hand. 

“You’re such a fucking slut, god, so sexy, how you get off to this.” The stranger’s words whisper in his ear as Lennon slowly comes back down to earth. 

The stranger is still hard, throbbing inside him, and Lennon looks over his shoulder to mouth the words, “Fuck me.”

The stranger grins savagely, gripping his hips again and executing slow thrusts that don’t make any noise. He keeps it up, his face a mask of bliss, as they hear a urinal flush, the auto water and air dryer go off. Determined to give the stranger as much pleasure as he’s already gotten, Lennon squeezes around the stranger’s cock every time he tries to pull out, making the stranger groan openly in the now quiet bathroom. With a curse, the stranger snaps his hips twice more, then spills into the condom while he’s deep inside Lennon. 

“Fucking beautiful,” the stranger murmurs, pulling out, pressing a finger into Lennon’s hole. He’s sure it’s puffy and red and glistening from the lube. 

Lennon whimpers, trying to stand to find the plug and replace it, but getting dizzy from having been bent over at the waist for so long. 

“Easy, baby, I have you. Let me just-” The stranger hitches an arm around Lennon’s hips and hauls him up against his body to stabilize him. “Give it a minute, love. That was a big one. Let yourself come down easy, I have you. No rush.” 

The stranger’s words wash over Lennon like a warm balm. He lets the stranger take care of him, cleaning him up, sliding the freshly lubed plug back in, taking care of his own clean up needs while Lennon leans against the side of the stall. When the stranger’s all done, he slides their fingers together, then pulls Lennon’s hand up for a kiss, his lips sliding over the new gold band that still feels alien on Lennon’s finger. 

“How was that for a start to the honeymoon?” Elliott grins at him, his dom looking extremely pleased with how the scene went. 

“I don’t think I could be anxious about the flight if I tried,” Lennon replies honestly, gripping his husband’s hand as they prepare to leave the bathroom. 

“Mission, accomplished.” Elliott leans down to kiss his cheek as they walk back into the terminal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
